Another Chance
by Basjetball
Summary: Sarah starts to regret her decision of breaking up with Peter and can't forget Peter Brenner. She wishes that things were different…
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm going to write a fanfic for the movie, "Forgetting Sarah Marshall", however really, it's Sarah who can't forget about Peter. That's pretty ironic, eh? Anyways, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Sarah sat on the couch, curled in a ball and cried uncontrollably. She couldn't help it, but all she thought about was Peter. It had a year and so, since she last saw him in Hawaii and she knew she still had lingering feelings for him.

The blonde looked up and she remembered that today used to be the anniversary between Peter and her. She remembered Peter taking her to restaurants, giving her flowers and taking her to a nice hill to watch the stars. Feeling agony once more, she cried relentlessly into her pillow. She continued to cry, until she fell asleep.

Her last thought was '_I wish I can redo my life'_

* * *

The next day, Sarah woke up, but found that it wasn't on the couch, but a bed. She was so confused and was about ready to call for the police when she noticed a figure with wavy and long hair.

'_That looks like…Aldous' _Sarah noticed. '_Wait, maybe…'_

The blonde fervently turned towards the window and what she saw confirmed her suspicions. She was back at Hawaii. A smile crept to her face. Maybe she still had a chance.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. You know, this could be perfect for a one-shot, but then I decided against it, and to write some more chapters. Chapters will be more longer from this point on. Also, only this chapter will be in Sarah's perspective. The next few chapters will probably be in Peter's perspective.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! So, I know that people are reading this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wasn't really sure to what time during the film that I have Sarah return to. I know it should be carefully placed in a good time setting, but I don't know what time setting and might as well start from the beginning, let's say, his entrance/check in to the hotel. PS- I won't tell when the (future) Sarah will show up…**

* * *

"Welcome to Turtle Bay. What can I do for you?"

"I'm checking in," Peter said, looking up. "My name's Peter Bretter, but I don't have a reservation and I just thought I'd take my chances"

"We're all booked up," the brown haired hotel clerk replied. "But we do have the Kapua suites available at six thousand a night and there are beautiful views up there"

"Wow. I can imagine, but that's out of my price range. It's a shame, since this is a beautiful hotel," Peter apologized and was about to leave when he looked through the window and saw Sarah. What was she doing here?

The clerk seemed to notice him looking through the window. "It's Sarah Marshall, from Crime Scene. People are excited she's here"

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up three weeks ago," Peter mumbled. He immediately regretted that he told her about his relationship.

The clerk nodded. "I'm sorry"

Peter nodded, "It's fine. Did she see me? Is she coming over here?"

The clerk nodded. "Yup"

Before he could do or say anything, a voice called out. "Peter?"

"Hey," he meekly replied.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, with a hint of anger.

Peter could tell that she wasn't pleased to see him.

"Came here to murder you," Peter joked.

However, she still looked at him with a piercing stare. "Really, what are you doing here?"

He sighed for a second and then replied, "I've been having a rough time back in LA and then I came here and then you came here and I think that's too crazy to be-"

Before he could finish, a loud slap noise was heard as he saw the rock star, Aldous touched Sarah's bum.

"Hello there, you little sex object," he said to Sarah.

Personally, Peter was in disbelief. She broke up with him to join this guy? And this guy was referencing to her as a '_sex object_'. Peter looked at Sarah's eyes, but he could see no anger from that greeting.

Peter was so deep in thought and finally got out of his trance when Sarah started introducing Aldous to him and vice versea.

"Nice to meet you Aldous," he politely said.

"So, are you staying here as well?" Aldous asked.

Peter was about to say 'no', when the clerk interrupted and said that she was able to book the Kapsua suite. He knew what was going on and decided to play on.

"Marvellous"

"Listen, if you want to have dinner with us one of those nights," Aldous offered.

Silently, Peter noticed Sarah shook her head 'no'. Sarah must really not want to be near him at all. So, he decided to politely decline and then when they left, thanked the clerk and wondered what he is going to do now?

He decided to discreetly follow Sarah, but the conversation afterwards wasn't very pleasant, it was tense. It hurt seeing Sarah making out with another man. It was official. Sarah was over him.

At night, he went to a restaurant, but that wasn't pleasant either. He ended up sitting in front of Aldous and Sarah. He ended up leaving and Sarah ended up following him. They greeted each other, until she asked.

"Did you follow me here? Did my assistant tell you I was coming?"

Peter could see the anger in her eyes. She must've thought he was a stalker. "No"

She must've thought he was lying, because she asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"No, I didn't talk to your assistant," Peter insisted. He must've been getting a bit angry as he lashed out a bit, "It's not all about you. Hawaii is a beautiful place. People come here, usually not to follow"

They talked a bit and as they left, Peter could hear her say something, even though it was faint.

"Psycho stalker"

He ended up going to a bar and getting drunk. He wasn't all that pleased with himself either, but he got to know some people, especially the clerk, who he learned her name was Rachael.

* * *

The next morning, Peter went in the lobby and saw Sarah, waiting for someone. '_M__ust've been waiting for Aldous' _he bitterly thought. Just as he was about to walk away from her, she cried out, "Peter"

"Yeah," he said.

"Can we go to your room to talk?"

He nodded and they both went up to his room. They both sat down and Sarah opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry about everything? Can we start over?" she asked.

What was that in her eyes? _Regret? _If this was a week or two ago, he would've immediately say "Yes" in a heartbeat, but now he was skeptical. His heart screamed, "Yes!" but at the same time, his brain was reminding him of all the pain she caused. Also, didn't she think he was a psycho stalker from yesterday?

"Why?" he asked, a bit weary.

"Cause I realize how much you mean to me," she replied.

"What about your boyfriend, Aldous?" Peter asked.

She looked down for a few seconds and then replied, "I caught him cheating on me with the maid"

Suddenly, Peter started fuming. He was the rebound guy! "So, your boyfriend cheats on me and you come back to me! Is that really how it works? It's always about you!"

"It's not like that," she protested, putting her hands up.

"Then how's this. You cheated on me with him for over a year! Are you kidding me?" Peter fumed. He had heard the news very early from a conversation with Aldolus. "I'm beyond pissed"

Sarah looked down at the floor. "Was a horrible mistake"

"You know what else was a mistake?" Peter asked.

"What?' she quietly asked.

"Marrying you for five years!" Peter yelled.

Suddenly, she started crying. "Ouch! That hurts"

Peter went to her and placed his arm around her neck. She seemed to calm down from that motion. "Sorry, it's just that maybe, we're not meant to be"

Abruptly, she started crying once again. "Do you have someone you're in love with?"

"No," he said. He then noticed her eyes started to sparkle a bit.

She smiled a dazzling smile. "Then there's a part inside you where you still love me"

The response perplexed him. He blinked. She was right. There was a part inside of him where he still loved her. "So?"

"I broke your heart right? Then, I'll just fix your heart" she replied. "Simple as that"

"How?" he couldn't help asking.

"First," she said and started to lean in and then kissed him.

They both ended up kissing for five minutes.

Suddenly, Peter remembered his circumstance and pushed her a little bit off him. "This is wrong. We don't belong with each other"

Before he could leave, Sarah hooked arms with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hooking arms with you. You're stuck to me like glue," she put her tongue out mischievously. The mischievous look reminded him of all the memories they had together, where she showed that mischievous look when they placed games together.

However, Peter also noticed the mad glint in her eyes. Maybe she did regret her actions. One thing was sure, the mad glint in her eyes made him feel uneasy.

"H-Huh? W-Why?" he stuttered.

He noticed that she seemed to ignore his questions. "Where to, captain?"

Peter decided to walk outside for a while. He needed to think, but at the same time, it's going to be hard with the blonde on his side regardless. He was in a deep trance when he finally heard the blonde on his side ask.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "We're on the edge now"

Indeed they were. They were on a cliff with water underneath. At the same time, an idea came up in Peter's mind.

"I'm going to jump" Peter boldly stated.

"You're going to WHAT?"

Peter started to quickly move towards the water. It was a ruse, but she still held his arm and was giving resistance. He didn't notice how close he actually was to the water and both Sarah and he ended up in the freezing, cold water.

"Still held on to your arm," she proudly said.

She was serious about all this.

* * *

'_Wow, what a day!' _Peter happily thought. It was dark out. They viewed sunsets, swam and went to a restaurant and even to this point, they were still linking arms.

"Sarah?"

She turned to face him, their faces only a bit apart from each other. "What?"

Immediately, he kissed her. When they broke apart, he nodded. "Apology accepted. Let's get back together again"

Sarah smiled a bright smile that would make the Sun look down in shame. "You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that"

'_A day?' _Peter wondered.

Sarah looked at him with longing.

"I love you"

* * *

**And...we're done.**


End file.
